fish_wrappafandomcom-20200214-history
Fish Wrappa (Series)
Fish Wrappa and WeirdWorld, often shortened to just Fish Wrappa, is a series created by Rocky Stone. It consists of short stories with various lengths, each one centering on the lives of a young boy named Kaye and his pet fish, Wrappa. But wait, there's more! What if the boy was a furson (fur person) who rode a unicycle powered by music and the fish could talk, breathe and swim through air, and RAP? Kaye is a disabled kid who literally can't speak for himself, has weak legs which can't walk, lives with money problems, and is quite naive and innocent. But despite the odds, he manages to stay positive and live a happy, well-rounded life. He goes outside frequently and rides around town, all with his amazing friends supporting him the whole way. In short, it is a lighthearted, silly, and fun series, that can also be heartwarming and sweet. One thing that makes it heartwarming is Kaye's relationship with Wrappa. The fish practically makes a better parent than Kaye's actual parents. His dad Oscar is an awkward and depressed character who, despite being mostly apathetic, still loves his kids despite his poor communication skills. His mother Jennifer was too focused on her experiment to pay much attention to him, and then left out of frustration (while pregnant at that) Wrappa, on the other hand, spends every chance she gets helping Kaye learn how to speak (through rap), testing his independence, and believing in him, all while having good fun. Characters The main two characters are Kaye, a naive, innocent, and disabled boy who is also very friendly and optimistic, willing to learn despite his struggles and go out into the world. His best friend/pet/parental figure is Fish Wrappa, a caring and collected fish woman whose goal is to teach Kaye how to speak and become more independent, while also happening to love rapping. Kaye has a bunch of other odd friends. Toosee is a silly and impulsive 2 cent coin whose goal is to find lots of money, but the twist is, he sees them as friends, not cash. Brockko is a somewhat irritable piece of broccoli who wants everyone to live a healthy life. Scruffy is a gentle and kind grandma-like pillow who provides comfort and relief to any stress. The Bird Bros. are the family pets and also part of an experiment. They are Beakbird, an optimistic and joyful character who loves to socialise, Wingbird, a somewhat stoic but positive adventurer, and Tailbird, a laid back mild mannered bird who accepts things as they are. Kaye's family consists of three other fursons. His father is of Oscar, his awkward, depressed, and apathetic dad who wants nothing more than to get his ex wife back and connect with his children better. His mother is Jennifer, a highly stressed and smart lady who became frustrated with her experiment and lazy husband and left. A theme of the series is that Kaye is what his parents are not; active, positive, and willing to try different things. Kaye also has a little sister named Kayla, who is anxious and talkative in public, in contrast to her brother's quiet confidence. Kayla and Kaye have a strong bond and they look out for each other. Kayla also has a kitten named Mittens. Unlike everything else in their odd, quirky world, Mittens is a normal kitten who cannot talk, is not bipedal, and has no "magic" opposible thumbs. She comes from Earth and is very jumpy and easily freaked out. Kaye also has a girlfriend named Ice Cream who is sweet, exitable, romantic, and loves JapToons (the WeirdWorld equivalent to anime). Kaye and Ice Cream are deeply in love, which Wrappa loves, but also worries about them spending too much time together. Kaye's teacher is Mrs. Moustache, a woman who looks and sounds like a man, who also seems oblivious to people's disabilities and needs.